


Get Well Soon, Hyung

by Lichtstrahl



Series: Good Morning, Jihoonie ! [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hangover, Just a word vomits, Lame title as always, M/M, Morning, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Seungcheol wakes up with a hangover.





	Get Well Soon, Hyung

Jihoon awakes to a painful groan and muffled grunts coming from his side, also to the disappearance of pair of arms usually circled around his waist. With an annoyed grunt of his own, Jihoon turns around. Eyes still closed, he reaches for his human heater and he only does crack an eye open when he feels his hand grabbed and entwined by none other than his boyfriend.

"Sorry, I woke you up didn't I?" Oh good God, that deep morning voice has always been such a turn on. Well, minus that ugly pained groans, of course.  
"What's the matter?" The younger asks, still snug and warm beneath his thick blanket. "Oh- wait. No, nevermind." He quickly adds when he remembers the last night's event.  
At least that saves Seungcheol's time for explaining.  
"That's why I told you not to drink that much," Jihoon says and Seungcheol can see him rolling his eyes without actually facing him.  
"Buut!" Seungcheol whines, "That was one of that night where I can let loose and have fun."  
Jihoon gives no response and just snuggled more into his comforter, "Well, serves you right. Deal with it yourself then."  
"Jihoonnn~!"

But nah, Jihoon is seriously whipped for Seungcheol. He finds himself leaving his nest reluctantly to go to their kitchen and fetch some pills as well as boiling hangover soup. Jihoon himself has drunk some alcohol last night but unlike his boyfriend, he does know his own limit.

Rubbing his still bleary eyes, Jihoon jumps when arms wrap around his small figure. "What- you surprised me," he mumbles, letting himself enjoying Seungcheol's warmth before he comes back to his sense. "Wait shouldn't you be on the bed."  
"But it's lonely without you, Jihoonie."  
The younger rolls his eyes yet again and turns around to separate the two of them. "Go back to bed, hyung. How did you even reach here? I thought the hangover is deathly."  
"It is. But what wouldn't I do for my Jihoonie?"  
"God, save the cheese. Now go back, I'll join you in a bit."  
The older is ready to complain yet again but Jihoon glares at him and he reluctantly goes back to the room despite of his wobbly steps.   
True to his words, Jihoon follows after him not long after, a tray of soup and meds on his hand as he sets it down on the night stand and asks Seungcheol to scoot over a bit so he'll have some space to sit on and feeds the older.  
One of the few things Seungcheol likes when he's hungover. And that is when Jihoon takes care of him.

"You'd better finish this quickly," Jihoon sputters when he notices the happy, big smile on Seungcheol's face and the feeding begin.  
Sometimes Jihoon thinks Seungcheol is like his child, like oh god, this grown up man really acts like one. Jihoon needs to tell him to behave because Seungcheol is talking oh so excitedly and he almost flips the bowl on Jihoon's hand with his excited gestures.

"Now take your meds and go back to bed," Jihoon says, handing two pills for Seungcheol who quickly gulps it down. The younger then, because he's in fairly good mood, he claims, tucks Seungcheol to bed and excuses himself to put the bowls in the sink. When he come back, Jihoon already expected Seungcheol would be waiting for him with his large doe eyes, begging Jihoon to come to bed with his gaze alone when he knows that is not needed in the slightest.  
Because Jihoon will do so anyway, head tucked in the crook of Seungcheol's neck and their bodies pressed flush together.

And Jihoon can feel Seungcheol's contented smile. Unconsciously, a smile creeps to his own lips as he mutters a soft, "Get well soon, hyung," and leaves a small kiss on his jaw.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Written : 2017.10.18

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating Jicheol's day xD  
> Hope u guys like it!  
> Leave a kudos?  
> Thanks :)


End file.
